Your Guardian Angel
by Rockergirl16
Summary: Ivan falls for Alfred, but what will happen when one lucky day comes around? Will Ivan get Alfred, or will he just fall head over heels? Who knows what? Can love propsar?


Your Guardian Angel

Disclaimers: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia. That belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I don't own the song "Your Guardian Angel", this song belongs to the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, (my favorite band!).

Warnings: Yaoi, Swearing, OOCness, (of course all those three, I am _that_ obvious), AU timing, and that's about it. Oh-Oh-Oh and I am doing a couple that I never usually do, except in my 18 chapter long fanfic, it is, RussAmer! Give them a cheer or a boo, whatever you like! Now that's it! And I forgot one more thing, _**again.**_ This fanfic has _**no**_ P.O.V's! I am so evil! (If you don't know what I'm talking about go to the author's note at the end). Now we start! *Claps hands together*

Summary: Ivan falls for Alfred, but what will happen when one lucky day comes around? Will Ivan get Alfred, or will he just fall head over heels? Who knows what?

_Wow, just the he does things is amazing. Dammit, why can't I just get the courage and actually talk to him?_ A young man with violet eyes thought to himself.

_When I see your smile,_

_Tears run down my face,_

_I can't replace,_

_And now that I'm strong,_

"Why, Alfred, why? Why do you need to be Arthur all the time?" he whispered to himself.

The three of them, Arthur, Alfred, and Ivan were at a mall for no apparent reason. Well, actually, Arthur and Alfred were going, but asked if he wanted to come. He said "no" to Arthur, but "yes" to Alfred, which both were confused because of that, but they really didn't give a fucking care.

"He pays way too much attention to him." Ivan mumbled to himself.

_How this world turns cold,_

_And breaks through my soul_

_And I know, I'll find deep inside me,_

_I can be the one_

As the three move along, they get to an escalator; Alfred was talking to Ivan to see why he's so silent.

"Hey Ivan, are you alright?" he asked.

"Oh it's noth- ALFRED!" the other replied and, stretched to grab him.

Alfred didn't see the escalator right there, and _nearly_ fell over. Luckily, Ivan pulled Alfred back and holds him.

_I will never let you fall,_

_I'll stand up with you forever,_

_I'll be there for you, through it all,_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

"Thank you Ivan, for saving me." Alfred replied still paralyzed with his shock.

"It was nothing. I'm going home." Ivan responded. He let go of Alfred and started leave.

_It's okay, it's okay, it's okay,_

_Seasons are changing,_

_And waves are crashing,_

_And stars are falling for us _

_Days grow longer and,_

_Nights grow shorter,_

_I can show,_

_I'll be the one_

"Don't leave yet!" Alfred shouted, though it was useless, Ivan was already gone.

"Alfred, are you alright?" Arthur came up, but was too little, too late.

'No, I am sorry Arthur, but, I have to break-up with you." Alfred replied.

"It's alright. Can we still be friends though?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, of course." Alfred replied.

_I will never let you fall,_

_I'll stand up with you forever,_

_I'll be there for you through it all,_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

As Alfred comes closer to Ivan's house, he sees Ivan looking out his balcony, and gently singing.

'_Cause you're my, you're my, my_

_My true love,_

_My whole heart,_

_Please don't throw that away,_

"Wow, Ivan, I never thought you could sing." Alfred shouted, but Ivan ignored him, and kept on singing.

'_Cause I'm here for you,_

_Please don't walk away,_

_And please tell you'll stay, stay_

_Use me as you will,_

_Pull my stings just for a thrill,_

_And I know I'll be okay,_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

Ivan stops singing to open the Alfred. And as the two talked, Ivan kissed Alfred.

"Do you want to see if we have a chance at a relationship?" the taller one asked.

"Yes, yes I do." replied the other.

_I will never let you fall,_

_I'll stand up with you forever,_

_I'll be there through it all,_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

"Alright then." Ivan responded, so he sticks his hand up Alfred's shirt.

"Not that, yet Ivan." Alfred retorted.

"Oh, I am so sorry." Ivan apologized.

"It's alright." Alfred replied, and kissed Ivan once again.

_I will never let you fall,_

_I'll stand up with you forever,_

_I'll be there for you through it all,_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

The two look outside to see what will lie ahead of them, but they know that they can conquer anything.

"Alfred, truth to be told, I was always jealous of you and Arthur." he admitted.

"Why?" Alfred questioned.

"Because, you two were always so close to each other, you guys were inseparable." Ivan answered.

"Well, now it's different now, I'm with you." Alfred responded and holding the other's hand.

"Yes, yes it is. Our new life starts now." Ivan replied.

_I will never let you fall,_

_I'll stand up with you forever…_

………………………………

* * *

_A/N: Yes! It is done! Another crappy fanfic! Well, not really crappy. It's just I have a hard time to keep updating myself with you guys. My sister didn't like that I was doing this, because she absolutely hates this couple. But too bad for her, it's my fanfic; I can do what I want! I think I got some of the lyrics wrong, because I don't think the place I got the lyrics were correct. So tell me if you think I made a mistake. Alright, about my other crap; I have chapters 2 & 3 for the 18 chapter fanfic it's just my stupid, fricken laptop won't load them up. I have not written chapter 4 yet, (I am a BIG procrastinator). Oh, yes, if you were wondering why did I say "I am so evil", for not having P.O.V's, is because I usually write my fanfic in someone's P.O.V, well not this time! Well, review, because, I am apparently not getting any, any time soon. So, yeah. Remember, I am still looking for help for the 18 chapter fanfic. Alright, that will be it._


End file.
